Experimental and clinical findings have shown schizophrenia to be a psychiatric disorder with biochemical, psychophysiological, psychological, and genetic components. Pharmacological treatment is a particularly effective intervention, but not a cure for all. Because of its very nature, this disorder is difficult to study. However, we are able to study a schizophrenic patient population intensively and longitudinally with and without pharmacological approaches. We are beginning to ask fundamental questions about the nature of schizophrenia, indications for pharmacological treatment, and vulnerability to psychotic decompensation. In the United States alone, it is estimated that 2 million people suffer from schizophrenia. Our work integrates the multidisciplinary approaches in an effort to understand this complex disorder which may lead to a more effective treatment.